Interval 06 - Interception - Unauthorized Personnel
Interval 06 - Interception - Unauthorized Personnel is the twelfth level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Brief Initial Brief SITUATION: Armacham engineer Norton Mapes has again resisted rescue effort by F.E.A.R. point man. Paxton Fettel's position has remained stationary. MISSION: Every effort must be made to reach Fettel before he relocates. Walkthrough The first thing you'll find in this level is Norton Mapes. He'll hit a button causing the Armacham Defense Turrets to drop down. If you know they are about to drop, you can easily get rid of them by using remote mines. If not, the warning buzzer means that you should get out of the way. For this first one, it is easiest to just run away. Go back to the beginning of the level up in the air ducts. When the turret came down, it opened up a passage for you to crawl through. Back on the floor, go to where Mapes was to find a set of M77 Remote Bombs and a Medkit. Out in the hall, another turret will come out. Duck into the alcove on the left side and look across for a locked gate. Shoot out the lock and run across when the turret pauses to recharge. Inside you'll find a Medkit and a fuse box. Turning it off will shut all power down, disabling any turrets. Be sure to check out the laptop in the next room for info. In the next set of rooms, there is a Medkit on the right side and a path that leads around the turret. Past the turret is a staircase. Quickly run past the turret and take it down and then crouch into the air duct at the bottom. Crawl through it and pick up the Medkit when you emerge. This will give you a much better position to fight the next turret. Use the duck and emerge technique to blow this turret up before continuing on. On the left side of the room, look for an air vent. If you want to conserve ammo, you can duck into this instead of shooting the turret. Take it through to find a Armor Vest and a Medkit. Otherwise, just run around through the hall. Follow Mapes in to the next set of labs. If you listen for a ringing phone, it will give you the path through the darkness to another Medkit. Out in the hall again, another turret will come down. This time, if you run up towards the cart in front of it, you can find a little crawlspace on your right. This leads around to another circuit breaker that will allow you to switch the turret off. At the end of the hall, you'll see Mapes trying to fit his large figure through a small hole. Too bad the door to the room is jammed shut. Head back around the other way. When you turn the corner around the next corner, another turret will come down. Quickly duck into the office on your right and listen to the voicemail waiting inside. Look for an air vent in the back corner and take it to the end. When you drop down you'll have to fight another turret by ducking behind cover and coming out when it pauses. Keep going around up the stairs and then back down into the crawl space (don't forget to pick up the Medkits). Climb the ladder at the end and keep going until you hear some Replicas. There are three of them here and they have some heavy weaponry, so be careful. Walk across to the office after the fight to find two Medkits. Also, look for a Reflex Booster on the table in that set of rooms. In the next room you'll find four Replicas. Take them out while conserving your life. You're going to need it. There's a room on the left side that has a security switch, but don't hit it until you've gone through the whole room and collected all of the Medkits, ammo, armor vests and a MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher. When you hit the switch, a REV6 Powered Armor will be unleashed. Use your Slow-Mo and unload as many rockets onto it as you can. If you get caught in his fire, it is game over. Keep ducking behind cover and only pop out with the Slow-Mo on. Stay inside the small control room and pop in and out through the door near the barrels. Once you've destroyed the REV6, pick up any leftover supplies and go up the lift he came down in. Follow the path around, up the red ladder, and then through the air ducts. When you come out in an area that is locked down because of toxic fumes, look for a ladder. Climb up the ladder and look directly behind you, there should be a breakable vent that leads to another area in the ceiling. Here you'll find a dead body with a Type-7 Particle Weapon. Go back, and drop into the control room where you will find a switch to neutralize the toxins in the lab. Before hitting it, look in the adjacent dark room. You can pick up a Medkit and a Health Booster, and listen to a phone message. Activate the fans to rid the area of the toxic fumes. Head into the room and grab the Medkit, a Armor Vest, and ammunition. Then link up with the laptop for more intel. Go out the back door and follow the path to another room with a security panel. Activate it to take control of a turret. Shoot out as many Replicas as you can before they destroy it. Before hopping over the panel into the next area, make sure you pick up the AT-S Proximity Mine, Medkit and other ammo. Your next battle will be either easy or hard, depending on how well you did with the turret. Clean up any leftover Replicas and move through to the next area. There you'll be greeted with three Replicas on the balcony above. This can be tough, because you can't get a good bead on their heads. Move up the hallway far enough so that you can shoot them as well as they can you. Move up the stairs and prepare for the last small firefight. Three Replicas are waiting for you in the dark. Don't turn on your flashlight so that you can sneak up on them. Once you're close enough, turn on the Slow-Mo and lay into them. Further ahead, look in the last office to find a Medkit. Finally, jump off of the balcony to end the stage. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs